nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mestil's acid sheath
Banned? Shouldn't it be added that this spell is banned or modified in certain servers because of its power? *The problem with that approach is that we can't keep track of all of the modifications out there. The Wiki is meant to provide the "base" help text for unmodified spells/feats/etc. There is a section for game worlds that will list changes and special rules for those unique places. Bromium 20:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Tables wasn't there a table on this thing at one point delineating the specific damage range / level? Mysticjester 06:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) *Yes, there was. Was it a useful table? I've been deleting the trivial tables from the spell articles (the ones that basically have the caster level in one column, and the caster level in the second column). This table was not quite trivial, as the caster level does get doubled, but was it helpful to have a table to explicitly state what "1d6 + 2 per caster level" is at each caster level from 9 to 40? If it was helpful, we can bring it back easily enough. (For those who want to see the table: last revision with the table.) --The Krit 14:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :*sry for the delay in response. yes, i'd personally vote for the table. :-) s. Mysticjester 09:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::* OK, the table is back until/unless there are others who think it's trivial. --The Krit 20:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Damage Shields If we're gonna have a Damage Shields grouping, why don't we add in Aura vs Alignment as well? Technically it's an alignment-specific protection and a divine spell, but it does cause damage.... shrug -- 07:49, 16 May 2012 * The spell lines are not there to group all spells that do a particular effect, but to group spells that form a progression. (In fact, I question the inclusion of wounding whispers in this spell line because it is a bard-only spell and none of the other spells can be cast by bards.) A spell with multiple effects does not belong in multiple spell lines merely by virtue of those effects. --The Krit 16:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :* This chart, made by me, is not the first chart to include a spell of another class. I had previously for charm included "charm person or animal" which is the only druidic spell on the list. At the time I was comparing charm, hold, and dominate progressions (the latter two I have not yet made). Of the hold spells the druid has one unique spell (hold animal) and one hold spell shared with the sorcerer/wizard progression. To omit hold animal there would be pushing the lesser spellcasters (non- wizard, sorcerer, cleric) out of mainline progressions. To include hold animal there would be placing a spell in the line that most casters that could cast from that progression would not be able to cast. Since in hold, charm, and dominate, there was only one spell (which performed almost the exact same task) that was off, I concluded in general that if a progression is firmly established (at least three spells) then the inclusion of one (no more than one) on the basis that it worked as one might expect a spell in that progression to work, then it would be better to include. This reflects the reasoning that drove me to put wounding whispers in the damage shield progression. WhiZard 18:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC)